Plasma
by shuichi-tensai
Summary: Los digi-elegidos se preparan para empezar un nuevo año en la escuela con sus nuevos compañeros de Shinjuku. Pero obviamente las continuas tormentas y la terrible enfermedad que padece Ken, no pueden ser un buen augurio... Digimon Zero Two Digimon Tamers
1. Prólogo

"Plasma"

PRÓLOGO

"No sabes lo que es despertarse cada mañana sin saber si estas realmente vivo o definitivamente muerto".

PLASMA: Parte líquida de la sangre constituida por agua, proteínas, enzimas y anticuerpos Gas ionizado, con igual número de cargas libres positivas y negativas por unidad de volumen Ágata verde oscuro.

Los digi-elegidos se preparan para empezar un nuevo año en la escuela con sus nuevos compañeros de Shinjuku. Pero obviamente las continuas tormentas y la terrible enfermedad de Ken , no pueden ser un buen augurio...

Ésta historia contiene Yaoi couples, Kensuke, Taito, Takari, Dayako, Jurykato, Leeruki, Ryouki, Ryoken.

Rate: PG13, contiene violencia.

Edades:

Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Hirokazu, Kenta y Jury-14

Yolei, Ryou-15

Taichi, Sora y Yamato-16


	2. La llegada

Capítulo 1: La llegada

Esa mañana Hikari se levantó justo a tiempo para ir a la escuela. – Hermano, vamos, deprisa o llegaremos tarde!- gritó y en un instante estuvo vestida. Taichi miró el reloj; era temprano aun. - Porque me despiertas tan temprano, aun podía dormir 10 minutos... - se quejo mientras buscaba su uniforme con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. -Que pasará con esta niña?- pensó mientras salía ya vestido a desayunar. Para su sorpresa su hermana pasó corriendo a su lado y de un salto lo tomó del brazo y salieron al grito de "Ittekimasu!". -Por que tanto apuro ! - gritó Taichi mientras se cubría de la terrible de lluvia que no paraba desde hacía ya tres días, y tomó a su hermana de un brazo para que se detuvier . Finalmente Hikari se detuvo y miró hacia la esquina: -justo a tiempo... - exclamó. Su hermano miró hacia la esquina sin entender de que hablaba su pequeña hermana. Por la esquina vio venir a su mejor amigo Yamato y junto a él, su hermano pequeño Takeru. -Ahora entiendo Hikari... - suspiró él y juntos se dirigieron al encuentro de sus amigos.

Oi, Taichi!- gritó Yamato corriendo hacia su amigo. En ese momento sintió que algo o alguien lo tomaba por el hombro con fuerzo. Muy fuerte. El muchacho dio un grito de dolor y se detuvo. La cara de su amigo se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sora sostenía a Yamato de un hombro con toda su fuerza, la cual no era ninguna broma. -Ohayo muchachos, por que tanto alboroto Yama-chan?- preguntó con una mueca de disgusto. Hacía tiempo ya que la muchacha notaba cierta predilección de parte de Yamato por su amigo del alma , el joven Yagami. Por supuesto Sora no era una chica ingenua en lo mas mínimo y ya se había convencido de lo inevitable de una relación entre ellos. Mientras Hikari se dirigía hacia Takeru y le susurraba un -ohayo... - entre dientes completamente ruborizada. Aquel chico era su amigo de la infancia con el cual se habia reunido hacia tres años finalmente y ahora cursaban juntos el último año de secundaria. Era un chico alto, muy rubio y de unos espléndidos ojos azules. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio mojado por la lluvia que aun caía con el último botón desabrochado que según él le molestaba para todo. Claro que un muchacho como éste no era mal visto por nadie, ni chicos ni chicas en ningún lugar. Todo lo contrario siempre había sido muy popular entre ambos sexos. Pero él tenía puesta toda su predilección en su amiga, la cual consideraba única e incomparable.

Mientras iban caminando hizo su aparición Yolei, la mejor amiga de Hikari, bajo un enorme paraguas. Saludó a ambos y siguió caminando adelante con los demás para no incomodar a la feliz pareja. -Ohayo, Yolei-chan- saludó Sora algo enojada todavía por la regañada que acababa de dar a sus dos compañeros de clase. -Ohayo Sora-san- respondió la chica riéndose para sus adentros de la situación que esos tres pasaban. -Has sabido algo de Izzy ? - pregunto Sora. -Pues si, me ha escrito un correo electrónico ésta mañana y me ha dicho que los cuatro llegaron muy bien y que en dos días se reunirían con Michael- respondió ésta. Hacia dos días ya que cuatro integrantes del grupo, Izzy, Jyou, Iori y Mimi habían salido del país hacia los Estados Unidos para visitar a otro niño elegido de nombre Michael, el cual se mantenía en contacto seguido con ellos y les había pedido que fueran para ver un asunto importante en representación de todos los miembros del grupo. -Me pregunto que será...?- susurró Yamato, -se oía bastante urgente-.- Espero que no sean problemas...- dijo Taichi. -Me imagino que debes extrañar a Izzy- comentó Sora a su amiga. Yolei la miró sorprendida y respondió, -le ira mejor con ella que conmigo...-. Sora puso su mano en el hombro de Yolei y ésta sonrió. A pesar de todo, lo cierto es que no estaba del todo deprimida. Si era cierto que Izzy había sido el chico de sus sueños por mucho tiempo, pero lo que nadie sabía es que hacia tiempo ella tenía fijados sus ojos en otra persona. Alguien que tal vez era más imposible que Izzy. Mas bien, era del todo imposible.

Finalmente el grupo hizo su ingreso a la escuela. Los mayores se fueron por su cuenta , mientras que Yolei acompaño a sus amigos Hikari y Takeru hasta su clase. - Muchachos!- se oyó que gritaba alguien por el pasillo. Los tres voltearon. A Yolei se le aflojaron las piernas y su corazón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa. -Si no te apuras Terada-sensei te regañará otra vez Daisuke!- le gritó Takeru divertido y Hikari comenzó a reírse con él. -Ay si, pues no me hace ninguna gracia niño, ya sabes como es él conmigo, tiene una especie de obsesión... - se quejó Daisuke muy disgustado pensando en otro día frente a su profesor favorito. Mientras Takeru y Hikari se partían de risa, Daisuke empapado por la tormenta saludo a su mejor amiga Yolei con una amplia sonrisa, -ohayo, Yolei-. Yolei se quedó helada, - o, ohayo Daisuke- dijo en un hilo de voz y salió disparada por el pasillo. El chico la miró desorientada como corría por el pasillo. -Vaya que le pasará ? - pensó. En ese momento sintió que alguien estaba parado detras de él mirandolo. Daisuke lo notó y dio media vuelta. -Te, Terada-sensei!- dijo casi en un grito y entró corriendo a su salón. -Buenos días niños, buenos días Daisuke- dijo para molestarlo como siempre disfrutaba haciendo. -Hoy es un día muy especial ya que debido al cierre de varias escuelas en la región de Shinjuku algunos alumnos de dicha escuela han sido transferidos junto con su adorable profesora Nami-sensei-. Todos hicieron comentarios por lo bajo de un supuesto romance de esa mujer con Terada. Acto seguido, los 6 chicos y su profesora hicieron el ingreso en el aula. Todos saludaron Y los chicos se presentaron. - Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Hiro, Jury, kenta tomen sus asientos por favor que voy a contar los ausentes- dijo Terada y los 6 niños tomaron sus asientos. Luego de pasar por toda la lista Terada se volvió hacia Daisuke y le preguntó: -Dónde esta Ichijouji?-. Hubo risas. Cualquiera que estuviera mas o menos informado sobre los temas de la clase sabría que Ken ichijouji tenía puesto todo su afecto en su querido amigo "Dai". Daisuke se sonrojó y agachó su cabeza, por que siempre debían recordarle eso? No era que le molestara o algo parecido, digamos que lo incomodaba... demasiado...- Bueno, estos días se estaba sintiendo muy cansado, no se porque...-. Hubo mas risas y daisuke se sonrojo más. Ahora hasta Takeru y Hikari e incluso los chicos nuevos que ya se habían percatado de lo que ocurría se rieron. - No sabes eh ? Menos mal niño...- dijo Terada burlándose. Luego de que la clase se volviera a estabilizar , Terada-sensei copió varios ejercicios de álgebra en el pizarrón y asi dió comienzo a la clase.

Ese día, cuando las clases terminaron los chicos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Excepto por Yolei y Hikari que prefirieron quedarse en el pasillo por unos momentos. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que ambas ya habían encontrado a sus "príncipes" no podían evitar fijarse en otros chicos. Y por supuesto los chicos no podían pasar por alto a la chica mas linda del instituto, Hikari Yagami y a su amiga Yolei que no se quedaba atrás. Fue por esto que las chicas se quedaron en el pasillo esa tarde, ya que el nuevo grupo de chicos, que había venido desde Shinjuku, se encontraba hablando de lo mas alegres. -Hola chicos-dijo Hikari sonriendo. Los chicos la miraron embobados en su ceñido uniforme de escuela. -Hombres...- pensó Yolei. Y así cada uno de ellos intentó conquistar a Hikari por sus propios métodos. Hikari simplemente los escuchaba divertida. -Oye Taichi, exclamó Yamato en la entrada, - creo que los nuevos estudiantes de los que nos habló Takeru están intentando acercarse a tu hermanita-. Por supuesto que de un momento a otro Taichi los mandó a volar a todos.

Mientras tanto en el teléfono público de la escuela, Daisuke intentaba llamar a su amigo Ken. -Hola Sra. Ichijouji, soy Daisuke. Ken está en casa? Como no ha venido a la escuela pensé que tal vez... -, -lo siento Daisuke- lo interrumpió la mujer, - Ken está en el hospital-.

XOXO--

Aloha todos! Después de no se cuantos años finalmente volví a la carga con los ficcies que tanto amo escribir. En realidad esta historia es vieja para mi, la escribí hace alrededor de 4 años, cuando mi fascinación estaba fijada en Digimon w

Es una historia que me gusta muchísimo, esta muy lograda, aunke no terminada. Pero me pareció un buen fic como para retomar este viejo sitio de internet que tanto me gusta Hay una mezcla interesante entre los chicos de Zero Two y Tamers, algunas parejas más importantes que otras que tienen momentos super-tiernos y super-duros al mismo tiempo. Una dosis justa y perfecta de shonen-ai y una pareja que adoro y más adelante comentaré.

Espero que todos disfruten de esta historia. Generalmente suelo escribir en Inglés aunke mi idioma natal es el español (lo aclaro por si alguien se mete a leer alguna otra historia mía). Tengo otros fics de Gravitation y Shaman King de hace varios años también que considero geniales tb, en su momento tuvieron mucho éxito y espero retomar ahora con algunas de las últimas series de anime que se han puesto de moda.

Dedicatorias...mmm... no muchas. Solo a mi hermana, que también ayudó a pensar algunas cosas de "Plasma" y a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida July, que la leyó aquel año cuando la escribí, y cuando las dos pasábamos nuestros días escribiendo en las clases de Historia, jajajaja! P

XOXO  
ShUiChI


	3. Un mal comienzo

Capítulo 2: Un mal comienzo

Daisuke se quedó helado. - En el hospital? Qué pasó Sra. ? Esta bien?- dijo desesperado. -Si, si Daisuke, tranquilo todo está bien. Es solo que como últimamente no se había estado sintiendo muy bien, fue hacerse unos exámenes de rutina. Nada grave.- exclamó la señora tratando de calmar al joven. Daisuke se tranquilizó; lo aterraba la idea de que algo malo le pasara a Ken. Él sabía muy bien que Ken era un chico particular; quizá por las experiencias del pasado. En consecuencia era bastante débil de salud y debían cuidarlo mucho. -Puedo ir a verlo?- preguntó casi en un hilo de voz. -Claro-respondió la mujer, -hace rato que llegó de vuelta-. Daisuke se despidió de la señora, colgó el teléfono, pasó junto a los chicos al grito de -Ja ne!- y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo.

Mientras a unas cuadras de la escuela ya se encontraban los niños nuevos, en camino a sus casas. -Bueno, Jury y yo tomaremos el autobús aquí- dijeron ambos chicos saludando a sus amigos. -Nosotros nos vamos por allá- dijeron Hirokazu y kenta al tiempo que salían disparados. Finalmente solo quedaron Ruki y Jenrya. - Lo hicieron a propósito...- pensó Jenrya sonrojándose . Los dos chicos se dirigieron a cruzar la gran avenida que se encontraba frente a ellos. Ruki no decía nada ya que también sabía que sus amigos los habían dejado solos a propósito. Dentro del grupo ya había una pareja, Takato y Jury. Éstos dos se conocían hace tiempo y estaban bastante enamorados, aunque algunos tambien pensaban que a Takato le fascinaba Ruki. Tal vez demasiado. Pero lo cierto era que Ruki y Takato eran solo buenos amigos, y que el joven prefería a su adorada amiga de la infancia. Por otro lado estaban Jenrya y Ruki. Ella solo le demostraba que lo consideraba un gran amigo, mientras que él estaba loco por ella. Aunque los 6 miembros del grupo eran concientes de esto, ninguno de los 2 había tomado partido de la situación, por lo que seguían siendo solo buenos amigos. -Oye Ruki... - murmuró Jenrya. -Que ocurre? - preguntó ella inquieta, -quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-preguntó nervioso. En ese momento el semáforo dejó de funcionar. -N, no gracias, ya casi estoy ahí-dijo ella, y creyendo que el semáforo ya había cambiado para ellos se dispuso a cruzar la calle. Se oyó el chirrido de un auto que frenaba de golpe. Jenrya dio un grito de horror al ver que el auto había perdido el control y se dirigía hacia su amiga. Ruki paralizada de terror cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor...

Ruki, ruki, háblame por favor!-. Lentamente Ruki volvió en si. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Jenrya la sostenía entre sus brazos y casi con lágrimas en los ojos le sonreía. - Jenrya... que pasó?- dijo ella, quien todavía se encontraba aturdida. - Ese auto casi te atropella, el semáforo estaba descompuesto y tu te lanzaste a cruzar- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. -Jenrya... tú me... -. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, -él fue- dijo y señaló hacia la acera. Allí sobre un banco de la plaza recostado sobre el hombro de Jury estaba Takato. -Takato? Él me salvó?- preguntó Ruki desconcertada. El chico se dio vuelta y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Ruki puedo ver que tenía un corte en la frente. -Estoy bien- dijo Ruki levantándose. -Oye que haces? a donde vas?- le preguntó Jenrya confundido. -A casa- respondió fríamente. - A casa ? Pero dejame que te acompañe, te puedes mover?-, - Estoy bien niño!- le dijo ruki disgustada, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Jenrya suspiró, -no se por que me detesta tanto...- dijo por lo bajo, - no te preocupes amigo, ya veras que terminara fijándose en ti- le dijo Takato a su compañero. - Si, gracias héroe...- respondió disgustado y los tres emprendieron el camino a casa.

Mientras tanto Daisuke tocaba el timbre en lo de Ken. -Menos mal que se mudó en frente de casa, sino me llevaría por lo menos 2 horas llegar a Tamachi-suspiró Daisuke. -Hola Daisuke- lo saludó la Sra. Ichijouji, - Ken esta arriba, ve a verlo-le dijo. Acto seguido Daisuke subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta. -Está abierto se escuchó que decía el chico desde adentro. Finalmente Daisuke hizo su ingreso. -Ohayo!-dijo Daisuke saludando a su amigo; pero al mismo tiempo se quedó preocupado al ver que su amigo yacía tirado en su cama. - Ohayo... - respondió éste por lo bajo. Daisuke caminó hacia la cama de su amigo. Las persianas estaban bajas y el sol ya estaba bajando. Se arrodilló a su lado y vio que Wormmon, el compañero digimon de Ken, dormía a los pies de la cama. - Duerme como piedra eh?- le susurró a su amigo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Ken miró detenidamente al chico que se encontraba arrodillado junto a su cama. Y aunque se sentía cansado no pudo evitar sonreír, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con él. - De que te ríes? - le dijo Daisuke fingiendo que estaba molesto, - ya se han reído suficiente de mi por hoy-. - Y por que eso? - preguntó Ken curioso. -Ehhh, nada importante- respondió Daisuke nervioso recordando los chistes que hacían sus compañeros de clase y su profesor. Los dos se quedaron hablando del día en la escuela y Ken le contó de los análisis. Ken se veía cansado y algo triste y dolorido, - me pincharon demasiado- susurró. -Oye..., ya pasó, no te preocupes- le dijo su amigo con su gran sonrisa de siempre. Ken le devolvió la sonrisa. -y ahora de que te ríes?- dijo Daisuke divertido. - Creo que me gusta demasiado tu sonrisa- murmuró cerrando los ojos y Daisuke se sonrojó. - Me alegra que sonrías- le dijo recostando su cabeza sobre la cama junto a la de su amigo. Y en un par de minutos los dos se habían quedado dormidos.

Hacía rato que Ruki había llegado a su casa. Como no estaba herida por el accidente , no le dijo nada a nadie en casa. Nadie excepto Renamon, su compañera digimon. Ella siempre sabía todo lo que le ocurría a su Tamer. -Estas bien Ruki?- le preguntó cuando esta llegó a su habitación. - Estoy bien- respondió, -solo me duele un poco el brazo derecho- se quejó. -Tal vez deberías ver un médico-aconsejó el digimon. -Ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo disgustada. Pero el dolor era insoportable. Cada vez peor. Sentía que el brazo le latía y pronto el dolor se extendía a su hombro. - tengo que hacer algo o se darán cuenta del accidente- pensó Ruki. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Como estaba sola en casa Ruki no tuvo otra opción que ir a atender. Al abrir la puerta se quedó boquiabierta. Era Jenrya.

Jenrya, que pasa?- preguntó todavía sorprendida por la repentina actitud del chico. - Te duele?- preguntó el joven de pronto. -Que cosa? De que estas hablando?- preguntó desorientada. - Tu brazo, te duele?- volvió a preguntar el chico. Jenrya la conocía como nadie. Si Ruki se sentía mal, él lo notaría. si estaba deprimida, triste o angustiada, por mas cara de nada que pusiera, Jenrya siempre lo iba a notar. - La verdad es que si... - murmuró ella. Jenrya sonrió; conocía a la perfección a Ruki. - De que te ríes? No le veo la gracia!- gritó enfadada. - Oye! solo vengo a curarte niña así que deja de gritarme- dijo molesto y cerró la puerta. - Date prisa, no quiero que mi abuela vaya a volver- se quejó mientras miraba a Jenrya sacar un aceite de su mochila. -Que es eso?- preguntó ella. - Te ayudará, ya lo veras. Mi profesor de Taekwondo me lo aplica cada vez que me lastimo.

Unos minutos después Ruki estaba curada. - Bueno, ya me voy Ruki. Espero que te haya ayudado de algo-. Ruki lo acompañó a la puerta y él salió. -Oye Jenrya!-le gritó antes de que desapareciera. - Dime?- preguntó él. -Arygato... - dijo y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que a Jenrya casi se le derrite el corazón. Le sonrió y acto seguido desapareció.

Al día siguiente, en clase, Ken había vuelto. Daisuke y Ken estaban conversando juntos en sus lugares durante el descanso, cuando Terada-sensei se acercó a ellos. - Al fin juntos eh?- dijo burlándose. Daisuke le había contado finalmente a Ken todo lo que Terada-sensei le había dicho, por lo que Ken no quería ni escuchar las burlas de su profesor. - Dejenos en paz sensei, sus burlas ya estan acabando con nuestra paciencia...- dijo ken muy disgustado. Terada-sensei nunca permitía que le faltaran el respeto por lo que se enojo muchísimo ante semejante actitud. - No me falte el respeto!- le ordenó a Ken, - pero Ken estaba harto de aquella situación. Hacía ya varios años que Daisuke y Ken, especialmente el primero de ellos, recibía burlas provenientes de su profesor. - Hablaré con el director Terada-sensei, dejará de tratarnos como imbéciles a nosotros.- dijo Ken poniéndose de pie. Pero Terada-sensei se enfureció y tomo a Ken de un brazo. Ken dio un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que el descanso terminaba y los alumnos volvían a su salón. Nadie entendía que pasaba, ni siquiera Daisuke. Terada-sensei miraba horrorizado el pequeño rasguño que le había hecho a su alumno en el brazo. Sangraba y sangraba y no paraba de sangrar...

XOXO--

Ken-kun mi korazón! Siempre fue y será uno de los personajes que mas adoro de las cuatro temporadas de Digimon. Misterioso, algo serio, con el típico pasado oscuro que engancha y herrrrrmosoooo of course! w

Pero si, les advierto que va a sufrir... Oo No se porke tengo la pésima costumbre de hacer sufrir a mis personajes preferidos.. Pero por suerte tiene a su Daisuke-kun con él, kawaii-- nn

Terada-sensei... jajaja, aquel viejo personaje que creamos con mi sis allá lejos y hace tiempo. Era el estereotipo de profesor con el que toda parejita tenía que lidiar en nuestras historias. Como nos reíamos de su maldad! Reviews please! Una autora las necesita para saber si seguir el proyecto vale la pena o no, aunke solo sea por una sola persona en el mundo que le dedica unos minutos de su vida en alguna parte del mundo a mi modesta y clásica historia que tanto adoro. El Plasma no es lo que parece...!

XOXO

ShUiChI


	4. El visitante

Capítulo 3: El visitante

Daisuke se lanzó sobre su amigo temblando de horror ante semejante espectáculo. - Ken que sucede, estas bien! respóndeme! que es esto?- gritaba desesperado. Hikari y Takeru sostenían al chico sin saber que hacer. El resto de la clase estaba desconcertada, incluyendo a los profesores que inmediatamente llamaron a la enfermera de la escuela. Los chicos nuevos se acercaron y Jenrya hizo a un lado a la multitud que se había agrupado en torno a Ken. -Déjenme pasar por favor!- gimió desesperado. Al llegar junto a Ken le sostuvo la herida que seguía sangrando. -Un pedazo de tela!- gritó . Hikari que estaba junto a él se quitó una de sus largas medias moradas de tela resistente del uniforme y se lo dió. Jenrya le vendó la herida e intentó detener la hemorragia para que no se desangrara. - Esto solo pude ser...-, -Daisuke...-murmuró Ken que de a poco dejaba de moverse. Daisuke se acercó nuevamente a su amigo y escuchó -hay algo que no te he dicho. Estoy enfermo. Ayer a la noche mi padre me dijo los resultados de los estudios y soy... he...- intentó decir el jóven que exhausto, cayó rendido sobre su amigo. -Ken!- gritó Daisuke.

Hemofílico- declaró el doctor una vez en el hospital. La Sra. y el Sr. Ichijouji escucharon con profundo dolor. - Qué, qué es eso señor?- preguntó Daisuke. - Es una enfermedad hereditaria, que existe desde la antigüedad. Solo la portan las mujeres, pero se manifiesta solo en sus descendientes varones. Es una enfermedad difícil de detectar por lo que la Sra. Ichijouji tendrá que hacerse estudios que podrían demorar un mes en saber el resultado.- La Sra. Ichijouji lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su esposo, sintiéndose culpable de la enfermedad que le había transmitido a su querido hijo. -Doctor? y que hace ésta enfermedad? por qué Ken sangraba tanto?- preguntó Daisuke que todavía no entendía la gravedad de la situación. - Verás- explicó el médico, - ésta enfermedad es una enfermedad directamente de la sangre que se produce por la falta de plaquetas, lo que no permite que la sangre de una herida coagule correctamente, por lo que al más mínimo golpe la hemorragia puede ser fatal-.

Luego de la extensa explicación Daisuke salió de la oficina del doctor. Afuera lo esperaban Takeru, Hikari, Yolei y mirando por la ventana del pasillo se encontraba Jenrya. -Daisuke, estas bien?- preguntó Yolei. Pero Daisuke no estaba nada bien, estaba demasiado triste, tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dieron ganas de llorar. Se acercó a Yolei y se apoyó sobre su hombro, exhausto de tanto pesar. - Será mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar- le aconsejó Takeru, - no vaya a ser que tu también te enfermes- exclamó preocupada Hikari. -No quiero ir a casa...- respondió, - no quiero estar solo...-. Los chicos nunca habían visto a Daisuke tan angustiado. -Oye Dai por qué no te quedas en casa ésta noche? En casa habrá demasiada gente y no te sentirás solo. Daisuke le sonrió y aceptó. Luego se volvió hacia Jenrya que los miraba desde un rincón, escuchando el estado del chico al que había salvado. -Oye- le dijo Daisuke, - dime- respondió Jenrya algo distanciado, ya que generalmente era bastante tímido y le costaba relacionarse con los demás. - Muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti, probablemente Ken no habría sobrevivido- dijo agachando la cabeza algo tímido. Jenrya sonrió. Se sentía satisfecho de su buena obra. -No es nada. Por suerte sé bastante de medicina y pude ayudarle a tiempo. Espero que se mejore. -. Daisuke sonrió. - Bueno, vámonos todos juntos- sugirió Yolei y los 5 salieron del hospital.

Esa noche Yolei y Daisuke se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde. Daisuke le confesó a Yolei lo que sentía por Ken y aunque a ella se le partió el corazón, se sintió bien de ver a Daisuke sonreír cada vez que hablaba de él. -Por lo menos se que es feliz con él. Eso de verdad es importante para mi- pensó. Se durmieron muy tarde y aunque a Yolei le dio muchísima pena, tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama. Mientras Daisuke dormía tranquilo Yolei lo observaba detenidamente. Finalmente se acercó y le besó la frente. -No me importa que no sienta lo mismo... aun así me gusta...-

Esa misma noche en lo de Ruki ya habían terminado de comer cuando cayó el primer rayo. -Otra vez tormenta...- suspiró Renamon. -Vendrá , ya lo verás...- dijo Ruki y se recostó en su cama. -Sabes que eso no me importa Ruki! - le gritó su digimon. En ese momento sintieron pasos en el pasillo. - Es mas- comenzó Ruki, -creo que ya está aquí-. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Ahí mojado y temblando frente a ellas se encontraba el pequeño Impmon. -Buenas noches, pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo Renamon algo molesta. -Te, tengo hambre- tiritó el digimon al mismo tiempo que Ruki le ponía frente a él una bandeja con comida. Una vez terminada la cena de Impmon, él suspiró satisfecho. - Que tormenta mas extraña eh?- dijo. -Sii, es verdad. Hace mucho que llueve casi sin parar y se desatan grandes tormentas. La verdad es que al pequeño Impmon no le agradaban nada las tormentas eléctricas por lo que les preguntó a ambas si podía quedarse por esa noche refugiado en el dojo Makino. - Mmm, no lo sé- dijo Ruki sonriendo, -supongo que tu amiga me mataría si no te dejo quedarte- dijo la chica refiriéndose a su compañera. - Jeje, no pude vivir sin mi...- suspiró Impmon. En medio del gran escándalo que armó Renamon frente a tal comentario, Ruki optó por salir al pasillo a ver la tormenta. -Increíble...- exclamó por lo bajo.

De pronto algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Una densa niebla de color violáceo descendió lentamente del cielo tormentoso, casi sin que Ruki lo notara. Una especie de pequeña nube, formada por la espesa neblina cubrió el frente del jardín Makino. -Qué demonios pasa aquí!- se quejó Ruki cubriéndose la cara del polvo que levantaba aquel pequeño fenómeno. Todo fue cosa de un instante nada mas. Unas pequeñas chispas que despidió la nube terminaron con el fenómeno. Ruki, que había tenido que taparse los ojos por la intensa luz que aquella cosa emanaba, se adentró al polvo y tierra que se había levantado. Pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo. Mejor dicho, alguien. Todavía en el suelo se dio media vuelta y vio tendido sobre el suelo a un chico de mas o menos su edad. Era morocho, llevaba el cabello corto y llevaba ropas un tanto extrañas. De todos modos eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de Ruki fueron las horribles heridas que el muchacho llevaba en brazos y piernas. Eran casi agujeros. Uno en cada antebrazoy uno en cada rodilla. Ruki no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. El chico ni siquiera sangraba...

XOXO--

Yolei y Daisuke nunca fue una pareja del todo aceptada. Yo solía pasarmela viendo fanarts y algunos de ellos dos terminaron por encantarme y usé la inspiración para cambiar la clásica pareja que me gusta para Yolei: Izzy. Igual, para los que no estan convencidos, ésta no es una pareja clave en la historia, asike don't worry...

El visitante! Que hot y que lindo es en esta historia! Es un personaje que siempre me pareció bastante misterioso en todas sus apariciones. Siempre pensaba que le preguntaría sobre él a Akiyoshi-sensei... jaja, si tuviera la "imposible posibilidad"...UU

Espero que estén disfrutando ésta historia! Reviews por favor! Los dejo con el suspenso del personaje que acaba de hacer su aparición y que cualkier fan de Digimon conoce,a ver si les anda gustando asi sigo w

ShUiChI


End file.
